1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing system, a data processing device, an image display device, and a recording medium that records a processing program thereof, more particularly to a data processing system that can display data generated by a data processing device on an image display device, a data processing device, a data display device, and a program thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
For the past number of years, for example, in an image display device such as a digital camera, no internal general font data has been installed, but an internal imaged language message has been displayed. The general font data means the raster font set or the vector font set that is intended for displaying (or printing) general characters including full size Chinese characters, Japanese hiragana and the like other than half size alphanumeric characters.
The foregoing general font data means a font data set for displaying general characters used for recording an ordinary document text or the like that is composed of about 6000 to 7000 characters in the case of Japanese language or about 50 to 100 characters in the case of European and American languages.
In general, a digital camera has the font data of half size alphanumeric characters, but does not have the general font data. Therefore, even when a character code string such as a general text is sent from the outside to the digital camera, it is not possible to reproduce a character image corresponding to the character codes and display the character image on the camera monitor.
In addition, it is needless to say that the digital camera does not have a means for comprehending data of word processor software, spreadsheet software, and application software for web pages and the like. Therefore, the digital camera is not able to display document data or the like generated by the application software on a personal computer.
In view of the foregoing problems, the following technology has been introduced (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-350151). In the technology, a document text of document data generated on a computer is converted to image data, and the converted image data is transmitted to a digital camera. Thereby, the document text generated on the computer can be displayed on the digital camera.
However, according to the technology disclosed in the foregoing Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication, though the document created on the computer can be displayed on the digital camera, the image data is simply transmitted to the digital camera. Thus, it is not clear to which document content the image data corresponds. In result, in the case that much image data has been transmitted to the digital camera, it becomes difficult to search for the image data for displaying a desirable document, leading to unavailability.
Further, it is not possible to find by which type of software the document of the transmitted image data is created (for example, document text data created by word processor software, chart data created by spreadsheet software or the like), resulting in unavailability.
Further, property information of captured image data such as a user name is inputted on the digital camera. However, it is not possible to display the property information with the use of general characters incapable of being displayed on the digital camera.